When it Snows
by Keiko Ookami
Summary: We got you now! one of the men yelled grabbing her long brown hair. She yelled out in pain and the other man slapped her. Shut your trap!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story on fanfiction so please review, and be nice...remember I have friends in high places and they will smack you!...anyway R & R!  
  
Kurama stopped suddenly to the sound of a same childs cry. He turned to the direction which it came from and took off running. He ended up in a not so good end of town, with a bunch of shady charaters. A small cry came from his right, as he turned he say a little girl running into the street with two older men running after her. 'Now what's this?' he thought. She tripped and fell in the very cold snow.  
  
"We got you now!" one of the men yelled grabbing her long brown hair. She yelled out in pain and the other man slapped her. "Shut your trap!"  
  
Kurama's blood started to boil. He hated to see humans hurt, exspecally children. In one swift move, he had knocked out both men. As he brushed his fire red hair out of his face, and looked down to see that the child had started to shiver uncontrolably.  
  
"Oh there, there. Your safe now, I won't hurt you." he said placing his coat around her. "Shall we find a warmer spot?" The young girl just stared at him, as he picked her up, and started walking away.  
  
"So young one why were those two chasing you?" he asked not bothering to look down at her. "You don't have to tell me. I was just wondering." His green eyes wondered down to see that she was a sleep. 'Poor thing. They must have been chasing her for a while.' he thought as he walked in silents.  
  
Jade awoke to see that she wasn't in her bed. She looked around and was startled to see the same man that rescued her asleep in a chair. As she sat up he awoke.  
  
"I'm glad your up." he replied with a smile. "We are in my friends home so you don't have to worry."  
  
Jade looked at him for a while till she spoke. "Why are you helping me? You don't even know me." He just smiled at her, then started to chuckle. "What's so funny? What are you laughing at?"  
  
"You, silly. I maybe helping you but that's only cause your just a child." he said walking to her bedside. "My name is Kurama, may I ask what is yours?"  
  
She eyed him for a second the answered, " I'm Jade." Then, in a instance, she realized someone else was in side the room.  
  
The figure walked into the light and Jade realized it was another man. 'Black hair, black cloths. Could this be the man I've been searching for?' she thought to herself. Kurama noticed she'd gotten tense about something. When the fox demon turned to see Hiei standing in the door way, he knew that he had startled her.  
  
"It's okay. That is Hiei, he and I are on the same team. You don't have to worry about him." Kurama explained, "Hiei could you do me a favor and go get Yusuke." The man didn't respond, just disappeared back into the shadows. In a few seconds, another man appeared but nothing like the last one.  
  
"Ah, Yusuke, this is Jade. Have you any lucky locating any sigh of her parents?" Kurama asked standing up.  
  
A/N: sorry thats all for now. I'll post the rest of chapter 1 asap! I promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hope you like it so far...heres some more!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kurama arrived in time to see a ford pick-up drive away with Jade in the back. The gang arrived a little after he did. "What happened here?" Urameshi asked walking closer to Kurama.  
  
"I don't know at the time. Go ask one of the policemen." he responded turning in the direction of the pick-up went.  
  
"And what will you be doing?" Hiei asked. Kurama looked at the fire demon and said, "I'll be getting answers from Jade." And with that he took off.  
  
Jade looked over at the man and sighed. He stopped the truck in front of an old run down house. As they walked up the steps, onto a porch, the man turned and hit her. She fell to the ground as the man yelled at her. A few more hits and kicks happened, untill they stopped. She opened her eyes to see Kurama holding the mans hand in mid air, like it was about to hit her again.  
  
Kurama spoke," The one thing I can't stand is when humans get hurt by other humans, especially when its children being hurt." With that he quickly hit the man in the stomach, which knocked him out.  
  
Kurama looked over at Jade. She was leaning up against a support beam to the roof, with blood dripping down her face. He walked over to her and tore a piece of cloth, from his shirt, and started wiping the blood away from her face. He picked her up and started walking back toward the accident and the gang. She hadn't noticed the first time that he carried her. But, he smelled of roses.  
  
"Kurama-" she started to say. "You don't have to explain anything to me, just yet." he said coming closer to the gang. "Just tell me when your ready." Before she could stop it, tears started forming in her eyes.  
  
They got to the gang and Yusuke explained that the little boy was beaten by someone. "They took him to the hospital and someone can come and pick him up. So what happen to you?" he asked brushing away some of Jades bangs. "I'll tell you about it later." Kurama said. "Lets go back to the house."  
  
"Oh Toge!" Jade said running to her younger brother. She pulled him into a hug. "What happened? Did Darien hurt you again?"  
  
Her little brother smiled at her. "Yeah but I was bad. I didn't take the nice old mans wallet, cause he wanted to buy his grandson a toy." Tears formed in Toge eye's. "I couldn't do it, Jade." Jade hugged him tighter, "It's okay, Toge. You did the right thing."  
  
Kurama walked into the room and said that they could leave now. Toge and Jade got off the bed and walked over to him. Kurama looked over at Jade and smiled. She smiled back. Hiei was waiting out side the door with a women. They turned toward them, and Kurama said, "Jade this is Keiko. She is going to take you out for a while. Don't worry she's nice, exspecially if your nice to her too."  
  
"Oh Kurama, stop." Keiko said walking over to them. She smiled at Jade and said, "You ready to go?" Jade looked over at Kurama, "Who will take care of Toge?" "Don't worry I'll make sure he gets to Yusuke's home, without harm." Kurama said taking Toge's hand. "Hiei will help." Keiko whispered to Jade as they left.  
  
Keiko and Jade walked a few block till they came to a park. "You wanna go swing awhile?" Keiko asked and Jade nodded. They made their way to the swings and sat down. After a few swings, Keiko asked, "So what happened to your parents?"  
  
Jade sighed,"Our parents died when Toge was 3. I took care of him till a man named Darien took us in. He made us do things that went so good. He had us take things. No matter how much we complained he always had us do it again and again. Soon he started to beat us." tears rolled down her cheeks. Keiko pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. Don't worry your with friends now.  
  
So how'd you like is? Again all will be explained in Chapter 3 3 : RR!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Keiko and Jade walked back to Yusuke's house and were greeted by Toge. He ran over and hugged his sister."Jade these guys are cool." Keiko laughed lightly, "Really, even that man over there?" she asked pointing to Hiei.

"Yeah he's the one that I'm talking about." Toge said tugging Jade to the television. Keiko walked over to Hiei and sat down next to him. "You really like kids don't you?" "Hn, he was just bored so I played a few games with him." Keiko leaned in and kisses Hiei on the cheek. Even that form of effection made him still blushed. "Are you blushing?" Keiko laughed hugging him.

Jade walked over to Kurama and sat down. "So...what are you ganna do with us?" Kurama looked surprized at the sudden question and responded, "Why your going to stay here for a while. Yusuke has agreed for you and your brother to stay here till we find you a good home." Jade weakly smiled, "What about Jannie"  
"Well who's Jannie?"

Jade responded, "Jannie is Toge and mine's younger sister." Kurama had a very surprized look on his face, "What? You have another sibling?" At that comment everyone in the house had heard him and gathered around them. "Yeah Darien, has her"

"So Kurama what are you going to do?" Hiei asked ask Keiko put the childeren to bed. "Hiei I don't know. I know I have to go and get Jannie but who will adopt three kids."

Hiei watched as Keiko kissed each of the kids on the forehead. "What you don't think that Morgan wants three kids?"

Kurama laughed at the idea of Morgan and himself with three kids along with the one they already have. "Oh yeah she'll just love that."

Kieko reentered the room where they were. "Those poor kids have been threw a lot. It's just so sad, their story I mean." Hiei came closer to Keiko, "I-I'll see you later. "she told Hiei walking fast out of the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kurama." Hiei said disappearing into the darkness. Kurama smiled. 'Somethings going on with them' he thought turning off the light and leaving the house too.

Later that night

"Keiko what's wrong?" Hiei asked coming into their room. "You took off really fast."

"I'm sorry Hiei. I guess the kids just remind me of when Kiyono and I were enslaved by Kiyoto. You know how I get when I see children or adults being abused."

Hiei sat down on the bed with her. "Yeah you and Kurama are the same when it comes to that." He took her hand and pulled her into his arms. "What if we had kids of our own?" he whispered into her ear.

Shocked and embarassed, she just stared at him, "You mean it? But I thought that you said that you'd never have kids?"

Hiei smiled, "Only if you want to...we can always adopt if you don't want to have a baby."

"You mean Jade, Toge, and Jannie right?" She said, "It doesn't matter, just as long as I'm with you."

back at the house

"Moran, you know how much I love you. Yes I'll be staying the night here so the kids don't feel scared. Okay I'll see you in the morning. Good night." Kurama said hanging up the phone. 'Morgan your so understanding.'

Kurama headed toward the couch but saw that Toge was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, "Kurama, can I stay up with you for a while. I had a bad dream."

"Sure." he said throwing a blanket around them both.

"What will happen to my sisters and me? Will we have to go back to Darien?" Toge asked in a weak voice.

Surprised to find himself smiling, Kurama answered, "Hopefully I can find you three a great home. I won't let him get you. I promise." Without getting a response, Kurama looked down to see Toge asleep on his stomach. "Good night."

Okay I'm sorry, it has taken me soooo freakin' long to undate. My dad and school have gotten in the way. Plus the fact that I had writers block on this chapter. Oh well. I still think that I could have done better on it. Hope you all like it. Enjoy!!! 


End file.
